Battle of Yearn
The Battle of Yearn was the final and bloodiest battle of the Third Chat Civil War. It resulted in a huge Chat victory and wiped out the majority of the remaining United Opedia troops. Chat Arrival With the Chat Empire's relentless six month pursuit, the weakened United Opedia forces retreated to one of their last remaining bastions: Yearn, a large forest world. As the Opedia forces fled from the previous engagement, a small flotilla of Ruffian-class Patrol Ships followed the vessels and discovered the location of the planet shortly after. Due to the low combat capability of the patrol ships, they sent back a transmission requesting a fleet to invade the world. Ground Engagement Sacrifice of the 92nd Ground Assault Company The admin in charge of the attack decided to deploy half a company of troops as sacrificial pawns to evaluate the enemy strength. Sure enough, over 60% of the platoon was wiped out before even touching down due to the large amount of short ranged anti-aircraft batteries. The remaining troops managed to seize a large agricultural facility to use as refuge, where they held out against the overwhelming enemy forces for a day and a half before being wiped out completely. Believing the failed assault to be a result of bad luck and lack of information, the admin deployed the remaining half of the 92nd to the surface. They suffered a similar fate. Assassination of a Hero Undeterred, the admin sent down only two more troops; the first Chat Hunters ever deployed. With their augmentations and cybernetics, they were able to remain undetected as they approached the capital city of the planet. As commanded, they discreetly eliminated over a dozen major Opedia leaders within a few short hours before being discovered. Once the city was put in lockdown, they disguised themselves as soldiers in the personal unit of General Llagoss, one of the most prominent leaders of the Opedia. Before the general could react, the hunters shot him in the back of the head on planetary television, spreading fear throughout the entire populace. Unfortunately, both hunters were gunned down after a prolonged battle. The Bombing Begins With a demoralized Opedia, the admin immediately commenced a series of orbital bombardments. He predicted that the Opedia would surrender within a few days, and kept deploying Chat troops to untargeted areas. End of the Conflict After a week had passed, and the Opedia still had not surrendered, the admin called another fleet to aid the assault. Even with two Chat fleets hitting the planet from all angles, it was all but defeated. A small team of Opedia troops infiltrated a Bane Cruiser and assassinated one of the admins before successfully escaping. Infuriated, the remaining two admins responded by targeting civilian cities, which had previously not been targeted. Within two days, the Opedia surrendered, having lost over 90% of its remaining troops. Aftermath The huge Chat victory eventually resulted in the United Opedia's collapse, as it was unable to support itself due to the lack of strong leaders. With most leaders in custody, the Chat commenced the Opedia Trials, in which almost all of the major leaders were executed. Trivia *The Battle of Yearn would chronologically be the first event to happen on THDF's Unicorn Calender. *Yearn was originally named Yavin V, a reference to Star Wars. Category:Conflicts